brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Godly Bear/Fan made maxwell 7* evolution material
So, here is my fan made trial for Maxwell's 7*. 1st battle 7,000,000 hp Boss-Creator Maxwell *Has innate 90% reduction in damage for the first two turns *Resists bc/hc *Resists elemental weakness by 80% *Resists extra crit damage by 100% *Resists crit rate by 60% *Immune to all status ailments except weakness and injury *Resists spark damage by 60% *has 50% crit rate *Has 50% boost to light elemental damage Genisis- Powerful aoe attack Light bond- reduces enemies' attacks by 5-20% for 1 turn Golden Reflection- chance to reflect a random status back on all enemies for 1 turn Casts Destiny ( massive light stbb) thrice every fourth turn. 1st destiny has 50% chance to target a dark unit 33% chance to target lowest hp unit 17% chance to target highest def unit Casts Endless every 20% threshold, 80 combo massive on all foes (500%) Mitigates damage every 3rd turn for 2 turns Removes buffs on all foes every 10% threshold Resurrects with 700k hp, 20 turns to kill her. 1st turn- endless <90%- Boosts attack and defense every 3 turns by 50% starting from the 1st turn of the trial <75%- Ressurection- Aoe that reduces all enemies hp to 1 for every 5th turn of the trial and heavy Damage over time will be inflicted on your team for 2 turns <70% Sacred Song- Charges up power for the next turn *Fate by the Gods- Used the turn after sacred song. Removes 3 random enemies' buffs and deals 100% of your units' hp <50%- Endless- Massive aoe that invalidates leader skills for 2 turns <20% This endless is extremely powerful here. No other attacks will be made. Will start to reduce more damage every turn after this endless. 0% revives and will trigger 20% threshold again but takes slightly more damage every turn 2nd battle Maxwell, Afla dilith, Zevalhua and Cardes *Same conditions with bosses like last round *Has 20% boost to spark damage *reduces crit rate every 2 turns *boosts dark elemental damage by 25% *Each fallen god has 2 million hp *70% reduction in damage the rest of the battle after turn 2 Every fallen god has 100% damage reduction for the first two turns and attacks 4 times each. 1st turn: " You dare fight the fallen gods again?" - Does nothing. Prepares for ultimate attack the next turn 2nd turn- Galaxy- Massive aoe (4000% multiplier)- Have def buff up, 75 and 50% mitigation up, conversion def buff up and hope for no crit procs Maxwell - Endless every 4th turn Sacred song- boosts atk, def and adds angel idol effect and revives at 0% hp every 3rd turn Destiny - Used every 10% threshold Rune- removes buffs on single foe, always targets highest hp unit every turn Resurrection- adds Hot to all allies Meteor- ignores def, single target bb Genisis- aoe that deals 5-10% of your units' hp Zevalhua - Debacle fang- powerful stbb -infinite world- drains bb gauge, deals 3-7% of your units' hp and high chance to inflict a random status ailment Extension- random single target stbb Lone Innocence- Invalidates leader skills for 2 turns every 5th turn Endless every 5th turn Cardes Abysmal fall- deals 15-27% of your units' hp Deadly end- 50,000 dmg single target used every 30% threshold Hidden Dimension- aoe attack with chance to inflict curse Afla dilith Void Casualty- used on an enemy that has been attacked by Rune every 15% threshold. Deals 30-60% of unit's hp Assimilation- Used if left with Maxwell. Deals 90-110% of your units hp Resonating Chaos- deals some percent of your units' hp. 3rd battle Fallen Creator Maxwell 10,000,000 hp Has 100% damage reduction for first turn only. Same boss conditions like first battle. Endless every 5th turn starting from turn 1 Destiny-fixed 50,000 damage on single enemy. Used every 3 turn. Guard the lowest hp unit Genesis- Increases damage dealt and boosts crit damage by 50%. Meteor- Massive aoe every 9th turn Rune- Removes buffs at every 10% interval Ubb at 10%- Reduces all damage to 3 for turns. "What is this power you seek, summoner?" Next turn: Casts 300,000k light barrier and massive aoe that removes all buffs. 0% - You're all done. Rewards 5,000,000 xp Creator's Staff (35% boost to all parameters, negates all status ailments, elemental weakness, crit and spark damage and atk and def debuffs. Creator's stone- evolution material required for maxwell's 7* Category:Blog posts